Iron Raven
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: "Whether with the Congress or alone, we soar on wings of Iron! That's what it means to be a Raven!" An SYOC with a twist. This isn't a mage guild, it's a rogue guild, filled with people on the run from the law, people with talents most don't accept, victims of injustice. Follow them as they struggle to survive in a world that's constantly out to get them. MAGE SUBS CLOSED!
1. Prologue

_In the land of Fiore, there are guilds. The most common type of guild is the Mage guild, communities of wizards working, playing and living together. The next type of guild is the Merchant's Guilds, groups of merchants who band together and create safe shipping routes and reduced prices. Both of these types of guilds are highly regarded. They are necessary to the economy of the country. But there is another type of guild, the type that live in the shadows, living for the survival of themselves and their guilds…_

 _The Rogue Guilds._

 _A motley collection of loners, wizards without guilds, thieves, mercenaries. These people have few morals and no regard for law or property._

 _One such guild is the guild Iron Raven._

 _This guild is to the Underground what Fairy Tail is to the light mages_

 _The members of this guild are a myriad of characters, mostly thieves and rogues, intelligence gatherers, but there are some mages, but they are few, and far between. This guild has no affiliations with other guilds, and desires none. They live for themselves, and only themselves. Their mark depicted a raven with the moon in it's beak._

* * *

Iron Raven's crowning achievement was the guild's headquarters. Their first master had discovered an underground network of naturally made tunnels and caves several miles from the town of Cadel. The man had quickly claimed them as his own, employing the help of his friend, Titus Tabor to reinforce and enchant the caves. Years had passed, and the two were long gone, but Iron Raven still had an Earthmage to keep them safe.

* * *

Twenty-year-old **Mitchell Hallow** , Iron Raven's Hollow assassin was returning home from a job. He was six feet and three inches tall, and tipped the scale at 175 pounds. He wore his straight black hair at shoulder length, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were blue and green on the left and right, respectively. The man halted outside the guild entrance, looking around for any threats. He didn't see the small figure slide out of the bushes.

"Mitchell." The assassin whirled around, knife pressed against the attacker's throat. A faint tickling sensation in his ribs told him the other was threatening him, too. He grinned.

"Hey, Sabi." The assassin wasn't much for words, believing wholeheartedly the actions spoke much louder.

 **Sabrina Hellebore** , Iron Raven's Queen Cobra, their top poisoner. She was small for her nineteen years, about five feet on the dot and weighed only 104 pounds. She had straight oak-brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. She didn't look like an expert poisoner, she seemed little and innocent. This assumption was often the downfall of her enemies.

Sabi stepped back, sheathing her knife. Mitch did the same.

"It's good to see you!" She said, grinning. "How did the job go?"

Mitch smiled. "It went fine."

The members of Iron Raven never told each other too much. It wasn't that they distrusted their guildmates, but if someone got captured, the amount of information they knew could possibly destroy the guild.

The two members placed their hands on the rock blocking the entrance to the main cave. It glowed and shifted aside, allowing them to enter.

The main cavern was impressive, dubbed Cavern Hole by some long ago member, it was less of a hole and more of a hall, with high vaulted ceilings and ironwood support beams. It was well lit, with enchanted light lacrimas imbedded in the floor and hanging from the ceiling.

 **Luana Hart** , Iron Raven's beloved Mistress hurried up the steps that led into the main Cavern to meet them. She was a sensible and clever woman, thirty years old, with dark skin, brown eyes, and hair the color of iron. She wasn't a mage, though. She was a weapons expert, a mercenary. She had a black iron katana sheathed over her right shoulder and a stern expression on her face. The guild mark shone in blue on her collarbone.

"Mitch." She said. "Good to see you back."

The man nodded, touching his forehead in respect. "Yes, mistress, it wasn't _that_ difficult."

She smiled. "Good. I'm glad. You're not hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Good."

"MITCHY-BOY!" A loud voice boomed across the cavern, followed by its owner, thirty-one year old **Saul Tabor** , Iron Raven's resident Earth Mage, and strongest of the guild's six wizards. Saul was tall and muscular, with brown hair and black eyes. He was taller than Mitch by a few inches. Saul picked up his younger friend and hugged him. "Thank the gods you're back! Sabi wouldn't stop pining for you! It was getting ridiculous!"

The girl in question let out an undignified screech, tackling Saul. "I DID NOT, YOU DOG!" She turned frantically to Mitch, ears burning red. "He's lying!"

"I'm not."

Mitch laughed. Sabi's tackle had bowled him over as well. "Okay."

Luana rocked back on her heels, grinning.

"Where is everyone else?" Mitch suddenly asked. The Cavern was pretty empty.

"Asleep." The mistress replied. "You should, too. All of us. It's getting late."

Saul sprang up and pranced around her. "Yes mother! Of course mother!" He exclaimed in a falsetto voice.

Luana shoved him. "You _are_ a dog." She said, but she was grinning.

Saul staggered, clutching his heart. "You wound me, Lu!"

"You're ridiculous." She said slowly shaking her head.

The mage grinned wider, slinging an arm around her shoulders and audaciously kissing her cheek. "Ah, but that's why you love me!"

Luana blushed brightly and began to chase after him in a rage, waving her katana around. Sabi and Mitch collapsed with laughter. It was good to be home.

* * *

Outside the caves, a figure waited in the shadows.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so, I'm only accepting** _ **FIVE MAGES**_ **and only the ones I like the best, so be CREATIVE!**

 **But I am accepting other talents, too! Here's the form, it's on my profile too. I'll only be accepting by PM, sorry. Be detailed, remember, these people have had it hard in life, they aren't heroes!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname/Alias:**

 **Age:** (16-35)

 **Gender:**

 **Guild Mark:** (Location and color)

 **Appearance:** (BE DETAILED!)

 **Clothing-**

 **-Normal:**

 **-Formal:**

 **-Swim:**

 **-Sleep:**

 **-Training:**

 **Personality:** BE DETAILED!

 **History:** DETAIL!

 **Why they joined:**

 **Relationships-**

 **-Friends:**

 **-Family:**

 **-Acquaintances:**

 **-Strangers:**

 **-Authority Figures**

 **-Rivals**

 **-Romance:** This also includes the type of person they would fall for. I'm not doing Yaoi or Yuri, because that's usually hard to keep track of… I'm sorry, please don't hate me! This isn't a required field!

 **Likes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:** ABSOLUTELY REQUIRED! NO EXCUSES! NO EXCEPTIONS!

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:** ABSOLUTELY REQUIRED! NO EXCUSES! NO EXCEPTIONS!

 **Class:** Mage (5), thief (8), assassin (7), spy (9), mercenary, (12)

 **Ability/Area of Expertise:** such as poisoning, or silent movement

 **Weapons/Spells/Special Talents/Moves:**

 **Character Arc:** An arc based on your character! This isn't required, but it would be helpful if you included it!

 **Story Arc:** Not required, but it would be helpful if you included it!


	2. Character Intros and the Storm Crow

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Mitch! You're back!" The assassin looked up and gave a wry smile to the speaker. 31-year-old **Kazuma Ishimaru** , called Kaz, was Mitch's spy counterpart, a thin man of average height, with dark skin and an easy smile, who didn't seem to fit in with the shady characters of Iron Raven, but no one asked questions. Kaz handed Mitch his morning coffee. "Here, it's on the house. Black, as you like it."

"Thanks."

"No prob. My daughter's coming back from school today! I'm so excited! She's grown so much! Practically a young lady, now! I bet she's even cuter at 11 then she was at 10!"

Mitch sighed. "That's nice Kaz."

"IT IS WONDERFUL, YOU SWINE!" The spy snarled, suddenly going demon-like. Mitch didn't even bat an eye.

Kaz opened his mouth do expound further on the subject of his daughter when the door to Cavern Hole flew open and a very angry figure stormed through this was **Alex Green** , the Street Fox, an accomplished thief. "I cannot flipping believe it!"

He was met by blank stares.

"MY PAY WAS CUT!" The thief waved the job flyer he held in Saul's face, who happened to be sitting nearest to him. "I WAS PAID ONLY 99,999 J FOR THIS 100,000 J JOB!" Saul leaned back out of the way to avoid accidental death by paper cut.

"Was there a reason for the pay cut?" He asked.

"I may or may not have punched the client."

Saul sighed. "Why, Alex?"

"HE DOUBTED MY ABILITIES!"

"That's no reason to sock someone. This guild relies on our clients, since we don't get government support. _Please_ don't scare them off like that."

"How did you respond to the pay cut?" **Natalie Creamer** , one of the guild's mages, leaned forward, showing off her ample bust.

"I took the jewel I was supposed to retrieve and scarpered." Alex replied.

Everyone sweat dropped. They weren't very surprised.

The exasperated silence was broken by Sabi letting out an indignant screech. All turned to find the brunette toe-to-toe with her rival/friend, **Rue Harper** , the Vixen, another of the guild's spies. The two girls were screaming about something or other, well, actually, Sabi was screaming, and Rue was scowling darkly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HAIR ISN'T FEMININE?!" Sabi yelled, body quivering with rage.

"Your hair is badass." Rue replied. "I never said unfeminine. It's tough."

Sabi beat her head against the table. "I don't _want_ to be badass!" She cried.

The spy tipped her head to the side. "Why?"

"She's got a cru-ush~!" Another girl said in a sing-song voice. **Himura Hebi** , or Hime, the guild's Celestial Princess, popped up from behind the liquor counter, clutching a bottle of vodka. She was the third member of the guild's Tetrasaga Team, the four youngest female members.  
"I know who it is!"

Rue looked interested. "Who?"

Hime giggled, pouring the liquor into a shot glass. "Guess!"

By now, the rest of the members had turned away, Alex complaining to Saul, Kaz accosting Mitch with stories of his little girl, and Natalie flirting with some of the other male members.

"Uh, Alex?" Rue tried. Hime looked disgusted.

"Of course not, silly. Sabi-chan has _standards_."

"Love is for fools." **Sofia Shaska** , the Black Rose Witch, a talented gun-handler, looked up from her job requests. The mercenary shook silvery hair out of her face. "It distracts from training and improving yourself."

The three of the Tetrasaga scowled at the older woman. The three girls had very different views of what love was, but they all agreed it was necessary.

"Are you guys fighting again?" **Keiran Fielding** , also known as Stray, hovered outside the circle of angry women. She didn't consider herself officially a member of Tetrasaga, but Hime, Sabi and Rue insisted that she was, despite protests.

Sabi turned and grinned, reaching out and giving the younger girl a little hug. "Hi, Kei! Good morning!"

"Thank you."

"Sofia just told us that love is for fools."

Kei frowned. "Oh, I'm sure that's not true, Sofia!"

The gunslinger refused to back down. "Love can distract from improving yourself, as I said before. It can be a source of weakness, as enemies can target a significant other to get to you."

Sabi scowled. "Bullshit. Love can be a source of _strength_!"

"It gives you something to fight for!" Rue added.

"I can't help but agree with Tetrasaga, Sophia." A quiet voice said. **Raida Baks** , The Sneer, another Spy, nearly on par with Kaz, emerged from the dorm hall. "Love is often a good thing."

Sabi made an I-told-you-so face.

"But it can also be weakness." He finished.

The Queen Cobra deflated as the spy brushed past her, making a beeline for the master's office.

"Our results were inconclusive." Hime blurted before Sophia could say anything. "So we don't know who won the debate. So don't say anything."

"They aren't."

"Eh?"

 **Ignis Carr** , another thief, came out of the dorm hall behind Raida. "Your results are favorable _for_ love. Because I agree with Tetrasaga." She paused. "And Sabi, short hair is cool."

"YOU'RE BIASED!" The younger girl roared, eyeing Ignis's short black locks.

"Well, of course I am."

A door a bit farther down the hall swung open, revealing a short, wiry, blue haired boy of about 19 came strolling through, one gauntleted hand clutching a note.

"'Ey, Mitch!" He called, dodging his way around tables to the assassin. "You got a contact from Storm Crow."

Mitch's head shot up in interest. "Storm Crow, huh?" He said, as the boy handed him the paper. "Thanks, Westley."

 **Westley Dante** , Iron Raven's Fist, was a strange hybrid of mage and mercenary. He had Requip magic, but not for full armor, he could only requip gauntlets of different abilities. Luckily for him, he was quite good at hand-to-hand combat, using a mix of Judo, Karate, and basic boxing for fighting.

Seeing him, Hime grinned, vaulting over the bar. "Hey! Wes! Fight me!" pulling out her keys, she flourished one. " **Open, Gate of the Little Lion! Leo Minor!** "

Wes laughed. " **Requip! Iron Fist!** "

Keiran let out a squeak and scuttled down the hallway, away from the magical fight.

The two young people circled each other for a fight, only to have their feet encased with stone. Saul stood behind them, a scowl on his face. "No magic in Cavern Hole." He snarled. "How many times do Luana and I have to say it?!"

"Several thousand, I think." The mistress's voice spoke from the doorway to her office. She was flanked by Raida, who she sent off on his mission with a nod.

"You guys _know_ Keiran doesn't like use of magic around her." The woman continued. "If you _must_ fight, then do it in the training cove. It's right down the hall."

"Ah, does anyone know why Keiran just went flying down the hall past me and nearly knocked my clean off my feet?" **Shane Jethro,** Iron Raven's Saber, came out from the hall the girl had fled down. He took in the scene with intelligent green eyes, and nodded. "Actually, I see the problem. Forget I asked."

"Oi! Mitch!" Another person came hurrying down the hall from the message room. "You better get back to Storm Crow, because the message lacrima is going crazy spitting these out!" **Song Lynbell,** the last of the guild's mages, the Dragon Flame, shoved a handful of notes identical to the one Wes had brought into the assassin's face. "Sheesh, you're so irresponsible, good grief!" She flounced off, ordering a fruit parfait from Kaz at the bar (who had just noticed Hime's earlier commandeering of the vodka). As the younger member's moved their fight down the training room, and Rue went to check on Keiran, Luana and Saul turned to look at Mitch worriedly.

"Did she say Storm Crow?" Luana asked. Mitch nodded.

Saul ran a hand through his hair. "Not again. He's a great guy, but his requests always go awry."

"Or have something to do with the Council." Mitch added. The Mistress frowned.

"Maybe so, but you can't deny that they pay well. Storm Crow's kind of our fail safe, and we can't afford to lose his trust, any more than he can afford to lose ours."

"Well, of course not! Not with us keeping his sister safe!"

Saul elbowed the younger man, his signature grin reappearing. "Not that you have any problems with wanting to protect her, if you know what I mean."

Luana and Mitch gave him a look.

"Sorry. Not the time."

The mistress turned back to the assassin, trying her best to hide the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, courtesy of Saul's antics. "Are you going to take the job, Mitch?"

He shrugged. "I'll meet him and hear him out, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I understand."

"Hopefully, this time, Storm Crow doesn't bring the calamity his alias suggests."

.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaand… done! *Looks at last update date* *looks at update date for Lunar Haven and Princess Bride* SHITE BALLS!**

 **Ah, well. I was gonna do credits for who's oc is who's but, being the space cadet I am, I deleted all the messages on accident, so if you want to be credited, pm me. Actually PM me anyway, regardless!**

 **I hope you like the chapter, and please review. And if you're wondering about Storm Crow, yes that's an alias, and yes you'll find out more in the next chapter, and no I won't tell you who his sister is at the moment!**

* * *

Credits:

Kazuma Ishimaru - El Diablo's Raven

Alex Green - Taiski

Natalie Creamer - klbubblepop786

Rue Harper - madmissY01

Himura Hebi - animedork56

Sofia Shaska - DeaththeManiac

Keiran Fielding - anim8or

Raida Baks - AkumaxHwaorang

Ignis Carr - keymasterdan

Westley Dante - mine

Shane Jethro - mine

Song Lynbell - Shvick


End file.
